Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level. Mastery points, collected by leveling up equipment or warframes, increase a player's rank at certain cumulative checkpoints. (As an anti-exploitative measure, some weapons require a minimum level before mastery experience is given.) Ranks do not currently give any active advantages to players besides unlocking level capped weapons and warframes. Upon clicking the profile menu, it is possible to take a closer look at one's mastery progression: the number above the mastery bar itself represents the total cumulative point "pool," whereas the number below the bar displays the amount of mastery needed for the next immediate rank. Gaining Mastery Points To gain mastery points, a player must level up equipment. Leveling up weapons, sentinels, and sentinel weapons earns 100 master points per level up and leveling up a warframe earns 200 master points per level up. Completing challenges does NOT give mastery points and instead gives equipment experience. As mentioned previously, to prevent exploitation, certain weapons have a minimum level they must attain before mastery points are distributed; namely the Lato and the Mk-1 Braton. Tests In order to be promoted to the next master level, a player must pass a short trial by combat. There are multiple tests available chosen at random, the complete listing of which is currently incomplete. Please help to improve this wiki by adding a test here as encountered. ' The player will enter the trial equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. The player cannot be in a party when testing meaning he or she must complete the trial alone. If the test is failed, the player will not be allowed to try again for 24 hours. Mastery points are still gained for later levels, even while maxed out for current level and having failed the test; these points simply go towards the next immediate mastery rank. NOTE Do Not take tests with sentinals equipped as they can fail you for the weapon specific tests if they have attacking precepts (eg. Sidearm Test) Standard Test In the Standard Test, six enemy units must be dispatched within one minute. The environment is the same as the tutorial environment, marked by a bright white and flat landscape. The enemies currently consist of Grineer light and medium units. It is recommended to stay inside or close to the starting circle as not to lose track of possible enemy spawns and risk failure. Turning bloom off in graphics options may make seeing the enemy a little easier. Survival Test When assigned the Survival Test, players must survive an unlimited onslaught of enemies for a given period of time. An attempt to leave the area will resuit in the screen fading to white, and the relocating of the player/attempted escapee to the center of the arena. There is no detrimental effect for attempting to flee, such as an automatic mission failure. Enemies span the light to medium range, with no heavy or special units encountered to date. The test area is marked by six pillars encircling the center; it is possible to climb these pillars to gain higher ground at which to shoot from. Keep in mind, however, that enemies can and will still reach you, regardless of height. Thus, it would be wise to prioritize melee units first because of their high potential damage output. Sidearm Test The Sidearm Test bears striking resemblance to the Survival Test both in anatomy and mechanics, but the player is only allowed to use his or her sidearm. The testing area is orange, with towers surrounding the central circle. Rather than surviving, the player is tasked with dispatching a certain number of enemies within a set time limit. The number of enemies that need to be dispatched is unclear, as they will continue spawning in until a certain limit is reached (when the last is killed, the test ends, regardless of how much time you have left). Target Tracking test So far only seen in the rank 6 mastery advancement test, 5 to 6. (Confirmation on previous levels?) The player begins the test standing on a brightly lit circle on the floor of a dark room. A large number of metallic spheres rise in all directions around the player, one of which will glow white. After shooting the white sphere, green lasers will hit the other spheres in succession for a short period of time before stopping at another sphere, designating it as the next target. This process will be repeated a number of times in a single "round" with short pauses between each round. The test completes after three rounds. '''Tips: ' *If no glowing white spheres appear on your screen, it is advisable to spin and look around as quickly as possible. A very limited amount of time is given to react between the switching of targets. *Damage is not a matter of concern in this test; thus any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting back into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, so it may be better to shoot the sphere accurately rather than rushing it and missing. An example of a Tenno taking the Target Tracking Test: Wall Run Test Mastery 8 and 9. You will be tested on your ability to perform multiple wall runs while shooting a white orb each time. It is recommended to bring a warframe at normal sprint speed, equipped with stamina mods and an automatic weapon. A fast warframe with sprint mod and single shot weapon will increase your difficulty in shooting these orbs. 9 The environment will be a single platform and a short ramp. There will be a white orb present and shooting it will reveal a wall to the left of the ramp. You will have to do a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another orb. This will reveal another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third orb will appear. Shoot this down and it will reveal a vertical wall. After the second wall run, you'll have to do an vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. Reason For Mastery The mastery system works to show how much a player has acquired experience for weapons and frames. This is purely cosmetic after rank 4 currently. At rank 4 you are allowed to buy anything from the market. Notes and Bugs *The high score list is based on number of kills not mastery level. *Certain weapons and Warframes have a minimum mastery rank requirement. *Currently Hek is the only weapon that requires Mastery rank 4. *Bug: The Paris makes your weapon disappear on melee only tests *Climbing mastery ranks requires leveling many weapons. Mastery rank 4 is equivalent to Ieveling 2 warframes to level 25 and 10 different weapons to max rank''.'' Rank List The ranks are as follows: please help to improve the wiki by editing this page with accurate information. Format: '''Rank Number: Rank Name : Rank Requirement:Exp: The experience that must be earned before test may be started. : Rank Requirement:Test: The test that must be completed before rank is granted. 'Level 0:' Pre-Initiate : Exp: 2,500 : Test: 'Kill 3 waves of Corpus within each allotted time limit using only your primary weapon. Wave 1 contains Prod Corpus, Crewman Corpus, and MOA's. Wave 2 contains Wave 1 enemies plus Railgun MOA's. Wave 3 contains Wave 1 & 2 enemies plus Shield Ospreys. Note: This test can be skipped, and you will start as Rank 1 if you do not skip the tutorial. 'Level 1: Initiate : Exp: None : Test: Kill 6 Grineer Sawmen and Lancers with main weapon 'Level 2:' Silver Initiate : Exp: 10,000 Total Mastery Points : Test: Kill 3 waves of Grineer Sawmen and Lancers with side arm : Video 'Level 3:' Gold Initiate '' : '''Exp:' 22,500 Total Mastery Points (12,500pt Difference from Silver Initiate) : Test: 'Kill 3 waves of Grineer Sawmen and Lancers only with melee weapon : (Note: Don't use Furax,you can equip it but it wont show up in the test leaving you defenseless unless you have a sentinel!) : (Video) : 'Level 4: Novice : Exp: 40,000 Total Mastery Points (17,500pt Difference from Gold Initiate) : Test: 'Survive an onslaught of enemies for a duration. : '''Strategy: ' Use a high clip-size rifle coupled with a high defensive warframe and kite the enemies around the outer circle of pillars while shooting. : Video '''Level 5: Silver Novice : Exp: 62,500 Total Mastery Points (22,500pt Difference from Novice) : Test: Hack a sets of 3 moderately difficult terminals, followed by a set of 3 complex difficulty terminals 'Level 6:' Gold Novice : Exp: 90,000 Total Mastery Points (27,500pt Difference from Silver Novice) : Test: Shoot the glowing orbs (see description above) 'Level 7:' Disciple : Exp: 122,500 Total Mastery Points (32,500pt Difference from Gold Novice) : Test: 'Kill three waves of enemies within the time limit. First Grineer Lancers and Sawmen, then Corpus Crewmen and Shield Ospreys, then finally Infested Chargers and Crawlers. 'Level 8: Silver Disciple : Exp: 160,000 Total Mastery Points (37,500pt Difference from Disciple) : Test: 'Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs 'Level 9: Gold Disciple : Exp: 202,500 Total Mastery Points (42,500pt Difference from Silver Disciple) : Test: 'Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs 'Level 10: Hunter : Exp: 250,000 Total Mastery Points (47,500pt Difference from Gold Disciple) : Test: 'Level 11:' Silver Hunter : Exp: ''' : '''Test: 'Level 12:' Gold Hunter : Exp: : Test: 'Level 13:' Seeker : Exp: : Test: 'Level 14:' Silver Seeker : Exp: : Test: 'Level 15:' Gold Seeker : Exp: : Test: 'Level 16:' Eagle : Exp: : Test: 'Level 17:' Silver Eagle : Exp: : Test: 'Level 18:' Gold Eagle : Exp: : Test: : Other ranks to be entered... Category:Mechanics